The present invention relates generally to amusement game machines and, more particularly, to an incentive system that rewards promotion of amusement games.
Traditionally, amusement gaming machines such as those found in arcades and other social and entertainment establishments have been limited in scope to providing entertainment for those on site at the single amusement gaming machine. Competition on such games has taken the form of competition between players on the same game at the same time, or between players on the same game at different times via a high score system in the amusement gaming machine.
With the increasing ability of communications technology to handle large streams of information, a desire has sprung up between players of amusement gaming machines to expand the scope of competition in the same way that other forms of communication have been expanded. Further, there is a general desire among players of amusement games to increase the number of participants in a competition to make competitions more contested and exciting.
Many amusement game operators, including those who provide amusement games to various establishments such as video arcades, restaurants, taverns, etc., have found that the success and popularity of an amusement game is often directly related to endorsements of a game by the employees of an establishment. Additionally, the providing of amusement games at an establishment, such as a restaurant or tavern, can significantly increase customer traffic into the establishment and consequently increase revenues, including earnings from the amusement games. Even where the cost of the game is nominal, or free, an establishment benefits by the physical presence of amusement game players who are likely to consume product sold by the establishments. Additionally, establishments physically located more xe2x80x9cout of the wayxe2x80x9d experience increased customer traffic due to the presence of amusement games at the establishment. Typically, the profits from amusement games are divided (not necessarily evenly) between the owners of the amusement game(s) and the establishment owners. The employees of an establishment, including waitress and bartenders, that interact with customers throughout the day can make recommendations to customers about which games to play. A game""s popularity can increase significantly as the employees of an establishment recommend the game. An increase in a game""s popularity can lead to increased revenues for the establishment and for the operator""s of the games. It follows, that both establishment owners and amusement game operators will profit from the amusement game recommendations given by the employees of an establishment. There exists a need for an incentive system whereby the employees of an establishment are encouraged and rewarded for the game recommendations given by that employee.
A system for providing incentives to promoters for recommending games to players of games is provided. The system comprises one or more game machines located at one or more game sites. Each of the game machines are adapted to receive input from a player of a game indicative of an identity of a promoter of a game. The system further comprises a database adapted to store information indicative of the identity of a promoter.